


Amour

by ronans



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: ‘Is this your usual service?’ Lucas asks warily as he pulls back the curtain to the changing room. At the lack of immediate response, he peers over his shoulder at Eliott.Eliott’s got this kind of panicked look on his face, but he quickly schools it and beams, nodding. ‘We like to provide the best customer service possible.’





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> do i have a million other fics i should be working on? yes. did i get big inspiration from axel's clothes? yes. is it any good? hopefully...

Lucas’ eyes begin to glaze over as he stares at the rack of shirts in front of him, the colours blurring together as he zones out. He figures he’s going to have to stay here for at least another hour while Manon’s off looking at baking supplies at the other end of the shopping centre. His eyes are probably going to be permanently crossed by the time she returns. _Why_ did his phone have to die?

‘You alright there?’

Lucas jumps, completely startled, his heart thumping erratically. He whips his head to the side and makes eye contact with an unfairly handsome man. His wild hair and steel eyes manage to scramble Lucas’ brain even further than it was before.

‘Uh…’

The man grins at him and then turns to appraise the row of shirts Lucas had been previously ogling. Lucas gulps as the man plucks the corner of a particularly garish item and furrows his brow. He lets it go and then shifts his gaze back to Lucas curiously.

‘Not that it’s really my place, but… I wouldn’t have thought Hawaiian shirts would be your thing.’

Lucas’ eyebrows shoot up his forehead, instantly on the defensive. ‘I look amazing in a Hawaiian shirt, thank you.’

The man breathes out a laugh and shakes his head. ‘I don’t doubt it; I just mean that I think I could find you something that’s more… _you_.’

Lucas’ eyebrows don’t look like they’re going to be lowering themselves anytime soon. ‘Oh yeah?’

He presses his lips together tightly and nods seriously, but the expression doesn’t stick for long before he’s beaming again and ushering Lucas further into the store. Not that he minds the feel of the man’s hand on the small of his back to guide him, he’s just finding the entire experience pretty surreal.

Lucas ends up planted in front of the changing rooms. He scrunches his eyebrows together and glances over at the assistant in confusion. ‘But I don’t have anything to try on yet.’

‘That’s where I come in.’ Lucas just stares at him. The man sighs and gestures behind him to the rows of clothing and then presses his index finger to his own chest. Lucas nods and leans back against the wall, lifting an eyebrow.

‘I can’t wait.’

The man walks a few steps away from him before swivelling on his heel and rushing back. Lucas is entirely amused by how he seems to be out of breath. ‘I’m Eliott, by the way.’

Lucas tips his head forward and offers him a smile. ‘Lucas.’

Eliott’s answering grin lights up the whole damn store. ‘Lucas. I’ll be right back with your clothes. Medium, right?’

With that, he shoots off again, leaving Lucas to stand by himself. He automatically reaches into his pocket for his phone, but then groans when he remembers that it had died and that was the whole reason he’s stuck here in the first place. He taps his foot mindlessly and gets lost in a staring competition with a particularly lacy bra on the rack across from him as he waits.

He has no idea how much time has passed before Eliott returns, arms laden with grey and white clothing. He looks incredibly happy with himself as he presents the items to Lucas.

As Lucas reaches out to take them, though, Eliott pulls them back out of his grasp.

‘I have one condition.’

Lucas titters and lets his arms fall back by his sides. ‘And that is?’

‘You’re not allowed to look until you’re in the changing room.’

Lucas squints at him before relaxing his expression and shrugging. ‘Okay, fine.’

Eliott smiles brightly and then dumps the clothes into Lucas’ now waiting arms.

‘Is this your usual service?’ Lucas asks warily as he pulls back the curtain to the changing room. At the lack of immediate response, he peers over his shoulder at Eliott.

Eliott’s got this kind of panicked look on his face, but he quickly schools it and beams, nodding. ‘We like to provide the best customer service possible.’

Lucas stares at him for a minute longer, sure that his facial expression is showing that he doesn’t buy it one bit, before deciding to let it go. He shuffles into the stall and pulls the curtain closed behind him.

‘So I can look at them now?’ he calls. He hears a disembodied laugh echo behind him. His lips quirk into a small smile at the sound.

‘Yes, you can look.’

Lucas nods to himself and lays out the items on the changing bench. He covers his face with one of his hands and feels his shoulders shake with slightly giddy laughter.

‘Huh!’ he says loudly so Eliott can hear. The only response he gets is another cackle.

Lucas goes about trying on the two hoodies and one t-shirt. He’s shocked at how well everything fits, and he has to admit that Eliott did an amazing job figuring out his style.

Once he’s changed back into his own hoodie, he checks the prices. His eyes bug for a second before he calms himself. His paycheck from the last two months had been bigger than usual… and he’s had the same wardrobe since he was about fourteen. He reasons that he should be okay to splurge a little just this one time.

‘You were right… I love them,’ Lucas says as he shoves the curtain to the side and steps out into the store.

Eliott beams again, looking fucking _elated_ that Lucas has approved his choices.

‘Follow me to the register,’ Eliott says happily, walking backwards away from the changing rooms and turning around mere inches before colliding with the lingerie display. Lucas has to hand it to him, he does look pretty cool doing it. Even if he has started to walk the wrong way.

‘Uh, Eliott?’

‘Hm?’ He turns his head to look back at Lucas.

Lucas presses his lips together to stifle a laugh. He raises his hand and points in the complete opposite direction Eliott had been charging in. ‘I think the register’s that way.’

Eliott’s eyes widen briefly before he squeezes them closed in mortification.

‘Do you even work here?’ Lucas chuckles, raking his eyes over Eliott’s embarrassed expression as he comes closer.

Eliott blushes slightly, huffing out a laugh. ‘ _Yes_ , I work here… It’s my first week…’

‘Ah, so you don’t get told how to deal with distractions early on, then?’ Lucas asks smoothly, following Eliott in the right direction.

Eliott narrows his eyes at him and tilts his head. ‘What do you mean?’

Lucas rolls his eyes. ‘I mean, I’m clearly distracting you.’ He’s not sure where the fuck this confidence is coming from, but Eliott’s reactions are too good to pass up.

A noise close to a squeak leaves Eliott’s throat before he clears it. ‘Am I that obvious?’

Lucas shrugs and waits for Eliott at the customer side of the counter while the latter makes his way round to the till. In the time it’s taken him to get to the register, he seems to have regenerated his flirtation meter.

‘Will you be needing a bag, sir?’ Eliott asks. And how the hell he said it in such a flirty way, Lucas will never know.

Lucas rolls his eyes again and smiles. ‘Please.’

Eliott nods once and pulls out a bag from under the counter with a flourish. Lucas moves his head slowly from side to side. _Was that really necessary?_

‘So… Romance… Amour… Désir…’ he lists off, watching Eliott closely as he scans the clothes. Eliott pulls his bottom lip in with his teeth as he packs the last hoodie into the bag. ‘Do these words mean anything to you?’ Eliott shakes his head innocently and taps at the register screen. Lucas pushes on, ‘Dare I say you’ve been flirting with me through hoodies?’

Eliott finally cracks and lets a grin spread across his face. ‘Possibly.’

‘Unbelievable.’

Lucas tries not to wince as he pays but to no avail.

‘We do offer a more private service, if you’re interested,’ Eliott says boldly while fiddling with the paper bag, the nervous gesture contradicting his assured tone.

Lucas elevates an eyebrow. ‘Really? _We_ do?’

It’s Eliott’s turn to roll his eyes, then. ‘Yes.’ He rummages around in his jeans pocket before presenting a wrinkled piece of paper for Lucas to take.

It’s a drawing of a little raccoon with a speech bubble coming out of its mouth, a number followed by _call me?_ scrawled inside.

‘Did you do this when I was changing?’ Lucas asks, studying the ripped piece of scrap paper with a soft expression.

‘Maybe.’

‘Why the raccoon?’

‘So you’ll remember who gave it to you,’ Eliott responds simply. At Lucas’ blank answering look, he chuckles. ‘I’m the raccoon. Maybe you can ask me why over coffee?’

‘Confident?’ Lucas challenges, holding Eliott’s gaze.

‘Very,’ Eliott replies. The sudden deepness of his voice sends a jolt through Lucas.

He folds the paper carefully- never breaking eye contact- and places it slowly into his back pocket.

‘Lucas! There you are, I thought you’d left!’

Something about Manon appearing causes Lucas to shrink a little, not wanting her to witness his attempts at flirting. He swallows and turns to face her.

‘Oh! What did you get?’ Manon picks up the bag and looks inside it. ‘I can never get you to buy anything when we go out.’

Finally, Lucas notices Eliott looking between the two of them in confusion. His eyes widen in understanding and he hurries to clear everything up. ‘Manon?’

‘Hm?’

‘Where’s your boyfriend?’

Manon wrinkles her brow and stares at Lucas like he’s speaking in a foreign language. ‘At home… obviously. Why?’

Lucas pouts and nods, glancing at Eliott out of the corner of his eye. He almost laughs at the sheer relief painting his features. Secretly, he pulls Eliott’s note back out of his pocket.

‘No reason. Should we go?’ He places his hand on Manon’s arm and shoots Eliott one last smile and a little wave of the note before leading her out of the store.

‘What’s gotten into you?’ she asks, handing Lucas his bag back.

He grins to himself and shakes his head, all the while smoothing out the creases decorating the little ink raccoon.

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one asked for one hundred eye rolls, but here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://cheloueliott.tumblr.com)


End file.
